


Right Here (Hawksilver)

by venomous_syfy



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Pietro Maximoff, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), De-Aged Hawkeye, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Pietro Maximoff Lives, hawksilver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomous_syfy/pseuds/venomous_syfy
Summary: Hawkeye finds a set of twins while infiltrating a HYDRA base. They're not much younger than he is- maybe two years younger at most- and he rescues them after successfully stealing back the sceptre from HYDRA. Eventually, Clint finds himself falling hard for the quicker of the twins. He never expected anything to happen between the two- not even a close friendship- but after finding Pietro in a panic attack and successfully calming him down, Pietro seems a bit more comfortable around Clint.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Right Here (Hawksilver)

**Author's Note:**

> Clint's aged down to about 20 in this. Pietro and Wanda are both 18. Age of Ultron pretty much doesn't happen in this. At least, not in this time period. There's a chance it could happen later, but I'm not really planning anything with this AU, so...

The Avengers were on a mission. They had found a HYDRA base in a small-ish country, Sokovia. It was near the Black Sea, and most people there either spoke Russain, Romanian, or some similar language from other nearby countries. Currently, Hawkeye was the one inside of the facility, sneaking around through the vents. Partially because he was the only one who fit and had a weapon quiet enough to use in the vents, and partially because nobody else wanted to be in the vents. He was pretty much the last option. 

It didn’t take him long to find the room where the scepter was being kept. It was just pure luck that this base happened to have it. He shuffled over the vent that was in the room, allowing himself to see what was going on. There were, surprisingly, very few people in the room. He could only see three people- two people who were holding hands, the third standing behind them and holding a gun. The third wasn’t aiming the gun at anyone, but it seemed like he was a guard- someone there to keep them in line. Clint listened in, hearing someone start speaking. 

The person was speaking in Russain, so Clint couldn’t understand what he was saying. He pressed a button on his communicator (which was built into his hearing aid), and Natasha’s voice suddenly spoke up. She was translating for him. The person talking seemed to be some sort of scientist, talking about some sort of experiments. Something about how lucky the two who were holding hands were to still be alive, how they were the only ones to survive the experiments. It made Clint sick to think that someone could do something so horrible like that, but he didn’t have time to want to punch the guy in the face. 

Clint stayed in the vents for a few more minutes, watching everything. The guard eventually left and the two who were holding hands followed- based on what Natasha had translated, they seemed to be siblings- leaving just the scientist in the room. Clint still waited until the scientist left as well. He listened closely, making sure nobody else was in the room before adjusting the way he was in the vents. He unscrewed the vent in front of him, carefully lifting up the grate and pulling out an arrow. He stuck it to the top of the vent, tying a rope around the bottom of it tightly, and down he went. He grabbed the scepter and quickly pulled himself back into the vent, screwing the grate back on and making it look like he had never been there. Other than the fact that a glowing blue scepter was missing, of course. 

Once he was finally out of the vents, he handed the scepter off to Tony before turning around and heading back into the vents. Tony looked confused.

“What are you doing?” He questioned. “We got the scepter- we don’t need you to go back in.” Clint sighed and looked at Natasha. She nodded a little.

“There are a set of siblings in there- human experiments of Strucker. Pretty sure the moral compass that he has doesn’t allow him to let people like that stay here.” She said. Tony looked a little annoyed.

“Right- forgot Clint was the only one who had a moral compass. Of course he’s going to go back for the people he doesn’t know.” He said. “We don’t know if those people even  _ want  _ our help-”

“Well, then, I guess we’ll figure out soon.” With that, Clint was gone again, back in the vents. He navigated around for a while, making sure he didn’t get caught, before he finally made it to a hallway with a set of rooms at the end. The two people from earlier were in the respective rooms, the boy laying on the bed and staring at the ceiling, while the girl was playing with building blocks. Except for the fact that she was levitating them with magic. Not the weirdest thing Clint’s ever seen. He made sure there were no guards in the general area and pulled open the vent, dropping down. Both siblings looked at him as soon as he hit the ground.

“Who are you?” The male asked, sitting up in the bed. Clint glanced back down the hall, making sure there weren’t any guards that he hadn’t seen, before looking back and replying.

“I’m Hawkeye. An Avenger- I can get you two out of here. If you come with me, I won’t let anyone hurt you guys.” He said, keeping his voice down. The girl dropped the blocks that she was messing with. 

“How do we know that you’re not lying?” She questioned. Clint sighed.

“You don’t. You just have to blindly trust me here. I mean, if you two  _ want  _ to stay here and be human experiments- be my guest-” Before he could continue, both of them cut him off.

“No! We don’t-” They said in unison. It was like they had some sort of telepathic link or something. It was weird, but Clint didn’t say anything about it. 

“Okay then. So I’m going to help you. You just have to promise me you won’t run off or try and hurt anyone when we get out.” The siblings looked at each other for a moment. There must have been a clear wall between the rooms or something. They started talking in Russain between each other before the boy finally looked back over.

“What’s your name?” He asked. Clint paused. 

“I’m not  _ technically _ allowed to tell you that-” He said. 

“Then how can we trust anything you say?” The boy asked, raising an eyebrow. Clint sighed. 

“Fine- alright. My name is Clint. Clint Barton. There, you know who I am now. Can we get out of here before one of the seemingly incompetent guards realize there’s an Avenger in their facility?” The boy looked back over at the girl and she nodded, earning a nod from the boy as well. Clint pulled out an electric arrow and shot it at the door mechanisms, causing the doors to slide open. In a flash of blue and silver, the boy was out of his room and holding his sister. It already gave Clint a headache, but he didn’t say anything about it. He climbed back into the vents and helped the girl up, helping the boy up after and making it look like he was never there. 

The three of them got out easily, seeing as Clint already knew the path. He helped the girl climb out of the vents first before helping the boy, who instantly went over to his sister, mumbling something in Russain to her, to which she rolled her eyes. Natasha watched them carefully before walking over to Tony.

“What are we going to do with them?” She asked him in a hushed tone. Tony sighed.

“I’m not the leader, don’t ask me. Ask Mister America.” He said. Natasha rolled her eyes slightly.

“You and I both know that you’re the more logical one out of you and Steve,” She said. 

“You’re right about that one. I… I don’t know right now. Right now, we need to take care of the scepter- get it back to Thor and whatnot.” Nat nodded.

“Right. Alright, well… I guess we’ve got two more teenagers then. I’ll go talk to them- they’ll probably understand better in Russian than they will in English.” Tony nodded a bit as Nat walked off over to the twins. She waited for them to finish whatever they were saying before starting to talk, explaining what was going on and that they were free to come back to the compound with the Avengers. The male was more hesitant than his sister, but they both agreed in the end. 

Not long passed before the twins were considered part of the Avengers. They were both enhanced- the male having super speed while the female had mind manipulation and telekinesis. Their names were Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. Natasha and Wanda made quick friends, while Pietro didn’t really care about befriending anyone. He just mostly was worried for his sister. 

\----------------------------------------------

  
  
  


It was late. 3 AM late. Any reasonable person would be asleep by then. Especially when they had important things to do the next day. But Clint wasn’t a reasonable person. He was stubborn and couldn’t sleep. So, instead, he was training. He trained like this a lot- standing alone in a silent room, focusing on the moving targets in front of him and preparing his bow. He was getting tired, but he was always tired. It was when he heard someone stumble and fall in the other room that he stopped practicing. He hung up his bow and quiver, leaving the room and walking into the other where he heard the thud. Nobody was there, and there was no sign of anyone having been there- no sign other than the turned on TV and quickly disappearing trail of blue and silver. 

Clint knew that Pietro didn’t get much sleep. Not unless he overexerted himself so much that he passed out. The excuse he used was that his mind moved too fast for him to properly fall asleep, but Clint knew for a fact that was false. He had seen the look on Pietro’s face one night when he had woken up and come out into the living room, sitting on the sofa nearby Clint and focusing intensely on the TV. That hadn’t been the expression of someone who just couldn’t fall asleep. It had been the expression of someone who was plagued with nightmares that they would rather not talk about. And Clint respected that enough to not mention it ever. 

He was a little worried about the speedster, mainly because Pietro almost never fell when running, and based on the little he could see of the trail, Pietro had fallen when running. Clint decided to go and check on the younger, heading up to the bedrooms and navigating his way to Pietro’s room. It was a bit of a long journey, seeing as the Compound had so many different buildings and floors and such, but it didn’t take him longer than a minute or two to get to Pietro’s room. He carefully knocked on the door, not wanting to intrude.

“Pietro? Are you okay?” He asked. He got no response. Pietro’s door was slightly open, but Clint was still hesitant about going in without any sort of permission. “...I’m coming in, okay? Tell me if I can’t.” Again, no response. He could hear what sounded like whimpering- maybe crying- from inside the room, and it worried him. He carefully pushed open the door. Pietro was nowhere to be seen. Clint, however, almost instantly noticed where the younger was- under the bed. His feet were sticking out slightly, but other than that, he was pretty much invisible from someone who wasn’t actively looking. 

The archer carefully kneeled down beside the other’s bed, lifting up the sheets that were hanging down and covering him mostly. He looked under the bed, balancing on his hand to prevent himself from laying down on the floor beside Pietro. Pietro was curled up under the bed, shaking and sobbing quietly. The sight made Clint’s heart absolutely break. 

“Hey… hey, Pietro… can you hear me?” He asked quietly. He gently reached a hand out, pulling it away before touching him when Pietro flinched. “Okay. I won't touch you. It’s okay, Pietro. It’s me. It’s Clint. I’m not going to hurt you.” He said, keeping his voice quiet to not startle Pietro at all. Pietro was shaking pretty violently, probably being amplified a bit by his speed. He didn’t move his head from his arms, still sobbing quietly. “Pietro, I need to make sure you can hear me. Do you know where you are?” Clint asked quietly. Pietro was pulling at his hair now, still not responding. “Pietro. You need to answer me. Please. I just want to make sure you’re okay.” Pietro still didn't reply. Clint sighed quietly, reaching his hand out and leaving it to rest a little bit away from Pietro. 

“I’m here, Tro. I’m right here. It’s going to be okay.” He said in a hushed tone. Pietro didn’t even realize what he was doing, but he was suddenly clinging to Clint for what seemed like dear life. Clint tensed a little at the sudden contact, but quickly relaxed when he fully understood what had happened. He had been dragged under the bed by the panicking speedster, who latched onto him and started sobbing into his chest. Clint carefully wrapped his arm over the younger’s waist, running his other hand through Pietro’s hair. He continued mumbling quiet reassurances to him, trying to calm him down the best he could. 

It took a little bit, but Pietro finally calmed down enough to understand where he was and what was going on. He wasn’t fully okay, but he was okay enough to come out from under the bed again. Clint sat on the edge of the bed next to him, still worried about him. Pietro kept apologizing, but Clint insisted it was fine. Clint ended up staying the night with Pietro, just to make sure that he was really okay. 

\----------------------------------------------

When Clint woke up the next morning, he almost forgot where he was. Almost. He quickly realized where he was, though, by the familiar warmth of another person laying next to him. The only reason it was familiar was because of how many times he and Natasha had fallen asleep on the sofa together. The only reason he had woken up so early was because of the light filtering through the curtains, unfortunately shining right on his face. He attempted to ignore it and continue sleeping, but it was no use. 

He groaned to himself at the fact he had to wake up, opening his eyes sleepily and glancing around the room for a moment. His eyes fell on the younger male who was still latched to him, his face buried in Clint’s chest. He looked so peaceful yet tired like this… and Clint felt bad that he would have to wake the speedster up. He just sighed quietly, maneuvering as carefully as possible, bringing his hand up and running it through Pietro’s silver hair. He never really understood how Pietro had silver hair- it grew naturally like that, despite other parts of his hair naturally growing a dark brown. It was odd. 

Clint finally decided it was time to wake up the younger, so he gently nudged Pietro. Pietro didn’t stir much, so Clint moved slightly and tried to wake him up again.

“Pietro-” He said quietly. “We’ve gotta get up, and I can’t do that with you latched to me for dear life.” Pietro groaned a little, though he woke up finally. He rubbed his eyes slightly, yawning. “Goodmorning, speedy.” Clint said, brushing Pietro’s hair out of his face. 

“...Thank you for staying with me,” Pietro mumbled. Clint nodded a little. 

“Come on, we’ve gotta get up.” He said. Pietro sighed. 

“Alright…” 

**Author's Note:**

> Everything always works out in the end. Or, usually. Sometimes things go to shit. But not this time. I'm sorry it's so much shorter than my last one! I ran out of motivation halfway through :(


End file.
